The invention in one embodiment relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to support of messaging that is related to base stations.
One implementation of a network employs a frame relay interface between all base stations and serving general packet radio service support nodes. The frame relay interface generally comprises a point-to-point link. Each serving general packet radio service support node comprises a single processor. So, one-to-one relationships exist between the base stations and the serving general packet radio service support nodes. Typically, a mobile station sends a message to a closest one of the base stations for routing of the message to a serving general packet radio service support node that is dedicated exclusively to that particular one of the base stations.
As one shortcoming, such an implementation has undesirably limited capacity for a set amount of resources, since each base station requires the exclusive dedication of a serving general packet radio service support node to the base station. As another shortcoming, the implementation has disadvantageously limited reliability since an occurrence of unavailability of a serving general packet radio service support node that previously supported a particular base station, requires the implementation to have another serving general packet radio service support node available for exclusive dedication to the base station to effect continued processing support for messaging that is related to the particular base station.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced usability of a resource that supports messaging related to base stations. A further need exists for enhanced reliability of a resource that supports messaging related to base stations.
Pursuant to one embodiment of the invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of modification of a link identifier to include a routing label that allows base station message routing to a serving processor.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses a method. A link identifier that is associated with a mobile station is accessed. The link identifier is modified to include a routing label that allows a base station to route one or more messages to a serving processor.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses a system. The system includes a component that accesses a link identifier that is associated with a mobile station. The system includes a component that modifies the link identifier to include a routing label that allows a base station to route one or more messages to a serving processor.
A further embodiment of the invention encompasses an article. The article includes a computer-readable signal-bearing medium. The article includes means in the medium for accessing a link identifier that is associated with a mobile station. The article includes means in the medium for modifying the link identifier to include a routing label that allows a base station to route one or more messages to a serving processor.